


RWBY Hunters

by AnimeXIII, DreamingFandoms



Series: RWBY Hunters [1]
Category: RWBY, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters are All of the Characters' Professors, BAMF!Achievement Hunters, Multi, RWBY Characters are STILL HERE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeXIII/pseuds/AnimeXIII, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingFandoms/pseuds/DreamingFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the RWBY crew's Professors were the Achievement Hunters?<br/>Be prepared for the chaos of Hunters, who now have weapons, and teach a shit ton of teenagers how to fight Grimm. Oh, boy.</p><p>The original plot of RWBY will still be the same, but will have multiple changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Ruby Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this while binge watching all of the RWBY Volumes. -XIII

Five sharply dressed men walked down a street with a dangerous purpose in mind. To steal Dust. The leader, a ginger male in white, walked with a cane, but the civilians around him could tell it was no ordinary cane. It was his weapon.

They entered a small shop, owned by an elderly man, and scattered around to gaze at the Dust on display. Unnoticed to them, a tiny girl in red, was hidden in a far isle reading a magazine on weaponry. 

The ginger man, named Torchwick, stepped up to the counter and pulled a cigar from his mouth to tap it before crossing his arms.

"Do you have any idea, how hard it it, to find a Dust shop open this late?" As he said this, one of his subordinates pointed a gun at the old shopkeep, who raised his hands shakily. 

"Please! Just take my Lien and leave!" He was shooshed by Torchwick. 

"Calm down, we're not here for your money!" The ginger turned to his men. "Grab the Dust."

As his men began to gather up the powerful substance, one of them heard faint music. Turning, the man saw a small figure wearing a bright red hood near a shelf.

Frowning, he pulled out a red sword and pointed it at the person. "Alright kid, put your hands were I can see 'em."

_They see you as small and helpless. They see you as just a child._

No response but the music. 

Getting aggravated, he stalked over to her. "Hey! I said hands in the air!"

"You got a death wish, or somethin'?" He grabbed her shoulder, causing her to turn and reveal short black hair tinted red and steel grey eyes when her hood fell.

The robber gestured for her to pull off her headphones silently. 

"Yes?" The girl, Ruby Rose, asked in a high pitched voice.

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" The guy demanded, causing Ruby's eyes to narrow slightly.

"Are you, robbing me?" She asked, confused. 

"Yes!" His reply made her nod slightly. 

Suddenly, the man was kicked backwards into a shelf, gaining the attention of his crew and leader. Another guy took action, at the silent order of his boss, and pointed another gun at the small girl.

Unfortunately, for him, he was tackled out of the window and into the street. Some of his buddies came to look out of the now shattered window and saw that the girl was now wielding a massive scythe. 

She looked over at her shoulder with a smirk and spun her weapon, smashing it into the ground to cause a large hole in the pavement. 

"Okaaayyy, get her." Torchwick watched as his remaining men charged at her, to only be defeated by simple but graceful moves. He gazed at a man who landed near him with a raised eyebrow. "You were worth every cent, truly you were."

Torchwick stepped forward to speak with Ruby. "Well Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening! And as much as I'd like to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He aimed the bottom of his cane to show a gun barrel and fired. 

Ruby dodged the explosive bullet and glanced around for the now missing thief. Spotting him climbing a latter to a roof, she looked back at the elderly man who stepped over the brojen glass of his shop.

"You okay if I go after him?" He nodded and she chased after the ginger.

She landed on the roof to see him standing on the other end of the building, she callef out to him and watched as a jet raised up and pointed a spotlight at her as Torchwick climbed in.

He smirked at her and held up a saphire crystal. "End of the line, Red!"

Torchwick threw the Dust, making it land near Ruby's feet. With a grin, he shot a bullet at the crystal, causing it to explode. 

The man cackled, but stopped when he noticed a blonde woman was shielding Red.

Ruby looked up from her crouch and saw the woman wielding a crop and had a glowing light purple glyph activated. 

The woman, Glynda Goodwitch, scoffed while fixing her glasses and shot of a smattering of attacks of her own.

It hit the ship, causing Torchwick to stumble while he tried to get to the cockpit. A girl in a fire red dress was steering. She got up when Torchwick warned her of the Huntress, and went to the opened door of the aircraft. 

Goodwitch activated a spell that caused a lightning storm to form above the jet. She pulled her hand back, sending a shower of Dust crystals into the jet.

The girl in red, her name unknown, fired of a barrage of red Dust that was stopped and thrown back by Goodwitch. 

As the jet got farther away, Ruby began to shoot heavy bullet rounds at it, but it was too far away to do any damage. 

"You're a Huntress?" Ruby asked. 

The blonde Huntress sighed and looked over at the small girl, who had stars in her eyes.

"Can I have your autograph?"

............................

The next thing Ruby knew, she was in a chair by a table being scolded. 

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight, will NOT be taken lightly, young lady! You put yourself and others in grave danger-"

"They started it!" Ruby cut in, but Goodwitch ignored her.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home! With a pat on the back," Ruby smiled. "And a slap on the wrist!" The girl squeaked when the woman's riding crop slammed down on the table in front of her.

"But," Goodwitch sighed, "There's some people here who would like to meet you." 

Ruby looked confused as two men stepped out of the shadowed doorway across from her. Two men she recognised easily. 

Headmaster Ozpin and his Deputy Headmaster Geoff Ramsey. 

The Headmaster was wearing his normal green coat-scarf combo with a cross pin. While Mr. Ramsey, or Geoff as he insisted everyone call him, was not in his full green body armor and helmet. Instead, he was wearing cargo pants, his ever present armored green boots, and a black muscle shirt that revealed his heavily tattooed arms.

"Ruby Rose," Ozpin came up holding his normal mug of coffee and a plate of cookies, which he set down infront of her, "You, have silver eyes."

She was confused for a second and stuttered. 

"Where did you learn to do this?" He nodded his head at the Scroll Goodwitch held that was playing parts of the battle she had with Torchwick.

"S-Signal Academy?" She asked unsure, while Geoff smiled at her with his moustache from his place leaned up against a wall.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozpin raised a brow.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby said sheepishly. 

"I see." Ruby saw Geoff nod a the plate infront of her, in a sign that she could eat. She was hesitant, but then started devouring the cookies.

"It's just that, We've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before." Geoff said this time as his boss took a seat. "A dusty old crow."

Ruby mumbled something around her mouthful of sweets, but swallowed and repeated herself. 

"Sorry, that's my Uncle, Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal, I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing!"

The two Headmasters shared a smile as she began to do karate moves in the air.

"So we've noticed." Ozpin said warmly, after taking a sip from his mug. "And what is an adorable girl, such as yourself, doing at a school designed to train warriors?" 

"Well," Ruby smiled, "I want to be a Huntress." 

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah, I only have Two more years of training left at Signal, and then I'm going to apply at Beacon. See, my sister's starting there this year-"

The rest of her sentence became squealing that non of the adults can understand. 

"And it's just, y'know?!" She stopped when she saw the amused faces infront of her, flustered, she put her hands in her lap.

Sharing another look, Geoff turned back to Ruby to ask her something. 

"Do you know who we are?" Ruby blinked and nodded.

"You're Professor Geoff and Professor Ozpin, you two are the Headmasters at Beacon."

Ozpin chuckled. "Hello."

"Nice to meet you!" Ruby grinned.

"You want to come to our school?" The girl gained a serious look in her eyes.

"More than anything."

The two Headmasters nodded with Goodwitch., and turned back to the small girl.

"Well, okay." Geoff sighed, acting as though it was a disappointment to him, but his smile ruined the act.

........................................

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister's going to Beacon with me!" A tall blonde girl with lilac eyes, Yang Xio Long, hugged Ruby tightly. "This is the best day, ever!"

"Please stop." Ruby groaned as her older sister squeezed the air out of her lungs.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang was shaking with excitement. 

"Really, sis? It was nothing." Yang looked surprised. 

"What do you mean?! That's incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you are the Bee's knees!" The tall teen gestured around the ship they were in.

"I don't want to be the Bee's knees! Okay, I don't wanna be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl, with normal knees." Ruby muttered.

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course, I'm excited! I just, I got moved ahead two years! I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." Ruby frowned, looking at her feet.

"But, you are special." Yang hugged her sister with an arm. A news report cut them off.

"The robbery was lead by the criminal known as, Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities." A hologram of said man appeared. "If you have any information of his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department!"

Another reporter began to talk about a Faunus organization, the White Fang, that had a protest turn bloody, but was cut off when a holo-projectionof Goodwitch aappeared. 

"Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch, you are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." The hologram disappeared to reveal the sights below the airship.

Ruby gasped in awe at the buildings below. "Look! You can see Signal from up here!"

The two gazed on at the beautiful sight of their previous school.

"I guess home isn't too far, after all." Ruby sighed as Yang held her shoulders. 

"Beacon's our home now." A groan made them look over to see a blonde boy in white armor throw up his food, causing gasps around him.

"Well, I guess the view isn't for everyone!" Yang laughed.

"It was a nice moment, while it lasted." Ruby grinned.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet!"

"I just hope they're better than vomit boy. Oh Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!"

"Gross gross gross gross gross gross!"

"Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!"

.............................

"They seem lively." Geoff chuckled, looking over Ozpin's shoulder at the camera feed of the two sisters.

"Seems familiar?" The light haired man smiled.

"Yep." The sleepy eyed man shook his head while grinning.

"Your boys will love this huh, old friend? It's been a while, since they've had anything to do."

"You can say that again."

"Let's just hope the school won't be destroyed this time."

"That was one time!"

"..."

"Okay, three times! But the last one was an accident and you know it!"

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that."

"It's true, you asshole!"


	2. The Shining Beacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby goes to Beacon and meets some, interesting people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this. If you do leave a comment below!

The airship landed, letting its passengers out. The blonde from before, Jaune Arc, ran to a trash can and proceeded to loose what was left in his stomach. 

Ruby and Yang looked on in awe at the magnificent building infront of them, taking in its beauty.

"The view from Vale gots nothing on this!" Yang laughed, crossing her arms in finality.

"Haaaaah! That kid's got a classical staff! And that girl gots a fire sword!" Ruby gasped and fangirled at the weapons as Yang pulled her back by her hood.

"Easy there sis, they're just weapons." Ruby lookef at her sister in shock.

"Just weapons?! They're an extension of ourselves, they're a aprt of us! Oooh, they're so cool!"

Yang looked confused. "Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

Ruby transformed her scythe into its battle mode and hugged it. "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just, really like seeing new ones! It's like meeting new people, but better." 

"Ruby," Yang sighed and pulled the smaller's hood over her face. "Come on! Why don't you go try make some friends if your own?"

"But, why would I need friends when I have you?" Ruby asked as a crowd of people surrounded her older sibling. 

"Well... my friends are here now! I'm gonna go catch up, see you later bye!"

"Wait! Where are you going?!" The red girl mumbled as she got spun by the wind and collapsed in a heap ontop of some luggage. 

"What are you doing!?"

"S-sorry!" Ruby apologized to a silver headed girl in white.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?! Give me that, this is Dust, mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry. What are you, brain dead?" The girl, Weiss Schnee, yelled like the spoiled brat she is.

Ruby sniffled and began to gasp as Weiss shook a bottle of Fire Dust, causing a cloud to form.

"What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"Ahh CHOO!"

The Fire Dust ignited, blowing up in the silver's face. The bottle of it was tossed and rolled to a stop at a raven haired girls feet. The girl, Blake Belladonna, picked it up and turned to gaze at the arguing two.

"Unbelievable! This was the kind of thing I was talking about!"

Ruby turned her gaze to her feet. "I'm really, really sorry!"

Weiss, the total bitch, scoffed. 

(I'm not going to repeat this spoiled bitch's words. Look it up yerselves.)

"Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess!"

"It's Heiress, actually." Blake walked up to them with an emotionless face. "Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of enery propellent in the world."

"Finally! Some recognition!"

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces, and questionable business partners."

"Wha-How dare- the nerve of-!" Ruby giggled as Weiss stuttered.

The girl snatched the Dust bottle from Blake and stalked off.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby called after her, then sighed. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day. So what's-"

Ruby turned to Blake, only to see her walking away. She frowned and collapsed to her knees then flopped back.

"Welcome to Beacon." She mumbled to herself, closing her eyes.

A shadow fell over her, and she turned to see the blonde boy from the ship.

"Hey, I'm Jaune." He held out a fingerless gloved hand to her.

"Ruby." She smiled and took it, letting him pull her up. She stood then snickered. 

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

..................................................

"All I'm saying, is that motion sickness is a much more common problem then people let on!"

"Look, I'm sorry, but Vomit Boy was the first thing to come in mind." She giggled as they walked aimlessly through a garden.

"Oh yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?"

"Hey! That explosion was an accident!"

The blonde pointed at himself. "Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!"

"Do they?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"They will! Well, I hope they will. My mom always says that- never mind."

Ruby giggled at Jaune's behavior. "Soo, I got this thing?"

She activated her scythe and stuck its blade in the ground with a smash.

"Woah! Is, that a Scythe?" Jaune trembled.

"It's also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle." She loaded a bullet in demonstration.

"Wha?"

"It's also a gun."

"Oh. That's cool!"

"So, what do you got?" She asked excitedly, making him balk.

"Oh! Uh, I got this sword?" He unsheathed said weapon.

"Ooo."

"Yeah, I've got a shield too!" He showed the white barrier with the gold crescent. 

"So, what do they do?" She poked the shield, causing it to collapse and jump, forcing Jaune to juggle it briefly. 

"T-The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just...put it away."

"But, wouldn't it weigh the same?"

"Yeah, it does." Jaune's shoulders slumped.

Ruby laughed awkwardly. "Well, I'm kinda a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I went a little overboard in designing it."

"Wait, you _made_ that?" Jaune awed.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons!" She said like it was obvious. "Didn't you make yours?"

Jaune sighed. "It's a Family Heirloom, my Great Grandfather used it to fight in the war. My mom never had the time to help me make a weapon of my own."

"Well I like it! Not many people have an admiration for the classics!"

"Yeah, classic." Jaune smiled softly. 

"Why'd you help me back there, in the courtyard?" Ruby asked, changing the subject. 

"Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'"

"Hm, hey, where are we going?" Ruby hummed.

"Oh, I don't know. I was, following you."

They stopped in realization that they were lost.

"You think there might be a directory? Maybe a, food court? Some kind of, recognizable landmark? Is, is that a no?"

"Hehe, that's a no."

.......................................

"Aww, look 'ow adorable they are, Micool!"

"Hmph, they are young and not proper warriors."

"Micool!" A dusty blonde whined at a much smaller male in a bear pelt, his eyes hidden by gold sunglasses. "They're supposed to be young, you silly lil' boi! This is a school!"

Michael glared at Gavin with molten amber eyes. "They are still not worthy of our teaching."

"They will be, boi!"

"Hmph."

"Micool! Stop being so tense!"

"I insist that you shut up."

"Micool! That's mean!"

Jet black rabbit ears twitched at the direction of the bickering couple, as piercing golden brown eyes gazed at the two students, one in particular. 

'Jaune Arc, huh?'


	3. The Shining Beacon Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby's first night at the Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MARRY CHRISTMAS, BITCHES!

Ruby and Jaune walked into the Grand Hall for the opening ceremony, when someone called out to Ruby. They looked over to see Yang waving at them.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!"

"Oh! Hey! I gotta go, I'll see you after the ceremony!" Ruby said to Jaune, then ran off to her sister.

"Hey, wait! Ahh, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" He muttered, walking away to find himself a spot in the crowd.

"How's your first day goin', lil' sister?" Yang asked the smaller girl.

"You mean since you ditched me, and I exploded?" Ruby glared.

"Yikes, meltdown already?"

"No, I literally exploded a hole infront of the school, and there was some fire a-and I think some ice?" She mumbled, looking to the side in thought.

""Are you being sarcastic?" Yang wondered.

Ruby scoffed. "I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage and then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed, and then I exploded! And then she yelled again! And I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"YOU!"

Ruby jumped into Yang's arms with a yelp. "Oh God, it's happening again!" 

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss scolded, while Yang looked at Ruby in shock.

"Oh my god, you really exploded." 

"It was an accident!" Ruby began as Yang set her down. "It was an accident!"

A pamphlet was shoved in her face. "What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although mandatory, the Schnee Dust Company, highly encourages our customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide of Dust application practice in the field."

"Umm..." Ruby looked very confused. 

"You really want to start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely!?" Ruby was unsure.

"Read this, and don't ever speak to me again."

"Look," Yang cut in. "It's sounds like you two just, got off on the wrong foot? Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

"Yeah! Great idea, sis! Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies?"

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys. Like tall, blonde and scraggly over there?" Weiss pointed at Jaune, who was in the background and looked up.

"Wow! Really?!" Ruby looked excited.

"No." Weiss deadpanned in a monotone.

Ruby pouted as Ozpin cleared his throat on stage to get the students' attention. 

"I'll... keep this brief. You have travelef here today, in search of knowledge. To hone your craft in acquiring new skills, and when you finish, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Everyone glanced at each other, while Geoff smiled secretly. 

"But, I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, direction, you assume knowledge will free you of this. But, your time at this school will prove that, knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step." 

Ozpin walked away as Goodwitch stepped forward with Geoff beside her.

"You will gather at the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. One other thing before you are dismissed."

Geoff stepped up to the mic, and looked out at the crowd with tired but serious eyes.

"As all of you kids know, this school hosts both Faunus and humans. As such, they're precautions to making sure all students are happy here." His sharp eyes went to a group of boys snickering quietly at a small girl with bunny ears, making them stop immediately. "If misbehavior is spotted or reported, the assailants will be punished properly by the Head of Security. You will see him walking the school grounds, far warning, he does _not_ treat kindly to those that bully others. He will punish you, as he sees fit. If it gets out of hand, you will be meeting with me for punishments even worse than his."

Geoff smiled darkly, making shivers go down everyones' spines. 

"I don't like bullies."

..................................................

Owls hooted outside, as students went around preparing for bed.

Ruby wrote in her journal about the day's events, but stopped when Yang spoke up and flopped beside her.

"It's like a biiiig slumber party!"

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby blinked.

Yang smirked. "I know I do."

The blonde purred at the male students, some of which were shirtless. Jaune walked past in a hoodie and sweatpants, but stopped and waved at the two.

Yang smiled and waved back, then looked down at her younger sister. "What's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at signal." Ruby smilef as she explained. "I promised to tell them all about Beacon, and how things are going."

"Aw, that's so cute!" Yang cooed, and got a pillow to the face for her actions. 

"Shut up!" Ruby frowned. "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school, it's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Jaune? He seems like a cool guy? There you go! Plus one friend, that's a hundred percent increase!"

Ruby flipped onto her back. "Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend, back to zero." She sighed as she used her arms as a pillow and gazed at the high ceiling. 

"There's no such thing as negative friends! You just made one friend, and one enemy." Another pillow to the face.

Ruby frowned as Yang sighed.

"Look, it's only been one day. Trust me, you got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet!" Ruby looked thoughtful, as she sat up.

She gazed at the corner, where Blake sat reading a book next to some candles. 

"That girl."

"You know her?" Yang asked.

"Not really, she saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything." Ruby sighed.

"Welp, now's your chance!" Ruby rollef her eyes as Yang stood up and pulled the redhead with her.

"Wait?! What are you doing?!" Ruby squeaked. 

Blake looked up from her book at the approaching sisters.

"Helllooooo!~" Yang sang, with a reluctant Ruby dragging her feet behind her. "I believe you two may, know each other?"

Blake blinked. "Aren't you, that girl that exploded?"

"Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby."

Blake looked back down at her book. "Okay?"

Yang glanced at Ruby. "What are you doing?!" She whisper shouted. 

"I don't know! Help me!"

Yang turned back to Blake with a large grin. "So, what's your name?"

The gold eyed girl didn't glance at them, she sighed as they interrupt her reading. "Blake."

"Well Blake, I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister!" The blonde smiled. "I like your bow!"

"Thanks." Blake sighed.

"It goes great with your pajamas!"

"Riiight."

The two girls laughed nervously. 

"Nice night, don't you think?"

"Yes, it's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book, that I will continue to read." Blake said, trying to get her point across. "As soon as you leave."

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Yang's eye twitched.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked, suddenly. 

Blake looked up in confusion. 

"Your book, does it have a name?" Ruby clarified. 

"Well, it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

"Oh yeah, that's... real lovely." Yang tried to smile, failing miserably as Ruby stepped closer.

"I love books." She smiled softly. "Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters, they're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress."

"Why is that?" Blake looked more interested. "Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"Well, I'm hoping we all will!" Ruby laughed. "As a girl, I wanted to be just like the heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and protecting the people who couldn't protect themselves."

"That's, very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tail." Blake smiled sadly.

"Well, that's why we're here! To make it better." Ruby gazed at her warmly. 

"Oh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" 

"Agh! Cut it out!" Ruby yelped when Yang pulled her into a bear hug.

"Well, Ruby, Yang.... it's a pleasure to-"

"What in the world is going on over here!?" Weiss stormed over, silver hair flowing freely. "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?"

Yang and Weiss suddenly shouted in usion. "Oh, not you again!"

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby hushed them.

"Oh, now you're on my side!"

"What's wrong with my sister?! She's trying to help!"

"She's a hazard to my health!"

Blake smiled amused as she blew out the candles.

.................................

A shadow watched them through a high window, sitting on the window's seal.

Black ears twitched at another argument, gazing at Jaune, who was hiding in a corner alone.

'He wears a mask of happiness.' The figure mused while shifting, causing the blade on his belt to clink softly, too soft to draw attention. 

_I'll have to fix that._


	4. The First Step Pt 1 & 2, The Emerald Forest Pt 1 & 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray watches the new students battle to form teams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it really starts to go off rail from the original show plot.

Leaves rustled as a light force caused them to fall, fluttering to the ground. Landing softly around scorched grass that signaled a battle had happened recently. 

Ray gazed down at the Lacrima in his hands, camera feed from the school on the screen.

_It's almost time, to see him in battle._

....................................................

"RIDICULOUS! There's no way, I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered to count that high! Oh, why does this have to happen today!" Jaune groaned, after another look around, he finally found the right locker.

He unlocked it, and gazed at the two heirlooms he got from his Grandfather. They were older than him, with classic designs from years ago.

He sighed and holstered them, after taking a look at the sword's blade to make sure it wasn't dull yet. He'd have to sharpen it later.

The blonde took a deep breath and schooled his features, he cannot show weakness. He blinked away the tears and put on a fake grin, walking towards the two girls he had met before. 

Jaune acted like he was clueless when the Heiress of the Schnee Dust company asked if he knew who Nikkos was. His mother taught him to trick the enemy into thinking he wasn't smart. Schnee may not be his enemy in a sense, but he learned long ago that he can never be too cautious. 

He started his act by flirting with the two, they may be pretty but he didn't swing that way. It was a great trick when it came to making fake identities. 

The blonde made sure to keep his voice light and airy, making it seemed he had a high tone. It was an old trick that made his throat hurt at first, but after the years he got used to it.

He apologized, while on the inside he made a mental note to keep an eye on the Schnee heiress, she knew a lot about things. He'd have to be careful.

He let the spear hit him when Weiss told Pyrra to help her, he needed to keep appearances up. An old lesson from his mother went through his head.

_Make the opponent think you're weak, give them a false sense of superiority over you. When they are relaxed, that is when you strike!_

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff, immediately."

"It was nice meeting you!" Pyrra pulled her spear out of the wall, releasing him as she walked past.

"Likewise." He sighed, show time.

...............................................

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin looked on at the students lined up as his colleague took over.

"Now, I'm sure many of you kids've heard rumors about teams. Well, they're true. Each of y'all will be given team mates, today." Geoff began, smirking at the groans from the younger ones.

"These team mates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin said.

"That being said, the first person you lock eyes with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years." Geoff grinned.

Jaune stiffened slightly, being in a team will be difficult. 

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. So, watch yourselves." Geoff commanded, Ozpin took over again, picking up the conversation seamlessly. 

"You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics."

"Each pair must choose 1, and return to the top of the cliff." The two headmasters went back and forth easily, years of practice keeping them in sync. Goodwitch shook her head at their antics, they did this every time.

"We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately."

"Any questions?"

Jaune raised a hand, acting clueless. "Yeah, um."

"Good, now. Take your positions." The two men said together.

"Uh, sirs? I got a question." The students began launching one by one. "So, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it? You're like, dropping us off or something?"

"No, you will land on you own accord."

Before Jaune could say anything else, he was launched into the air.

Ozpin and Geoff turned to watch them fall, both taking a sip out of their mugs.

...........................................

Jaune sailed through the air, the others landing in the thick brush. He righted his body and aimed for a tall tree.

The blonde grunted as he grabbed a branch, swinging his legs he flipped to land on his feet in a crouch ontop of the wood.

He heard someone coming, immediately wrapping his arms around the bark and made a helpless noise.

Weiss walked through the bushes and looked up, spotting him.

"Uh, hi?" He waved, arms still around the tree, she didn't even hesitate to turn around and walk away.

"Hey, wait! Come back Who's gonna get me down from here!?" He cried, faking tears as he heard a new person walk up.

"Jaune? Do you, have any spots left on your team?" Pyrra asked, hopefully. 

"Very funny." Jaune grinned, he may be paranoid, but having friends and allies in this school will be good for his health.

"Can you get me down? I-It's kinda high."

She smiled back.

........................................................

Ray sniffed as the redhead and silverette were surrounded by Grim, they set part of the forest on fire!

He switched to a new camera, the redhead's sister and the faunas were just meeting eyes, Bear Grims layed around them.

New camera, Nikkos and his new interest were walking around, cameras showed no danger was around them. But, they were walking towards the Scorpion's nest.

He went back to them just in time to see a branch hit Arc's face, leaving a scratch.

"Ow!" He was thrown back onto his bottom, Ray noticed he landed in a crab-walk, he did it on purpose.

'This kid is acting like a clutz, sounds like someone I know.' Ray smirked, as Nikkos went on about Auras, the slight twitch in Arc's brow suggested that he already knew about them.

Ray had a feeling the blonde's Aura wasn't unlocked, he would've sensed it by now.

The Faunas watched as Nikkos activated Arc's Aura, they glowed red and white respectively. 

_This boy is powerful, he'll need help to control it._

...............................................

The two Headmasters gazed out from the cliff's edge, both hearing the battles below.

Goodwitch walked up behind the two, neither turning away from the camera feeds on their Scrolls.

"Our last pair has been formed, sirs. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren." She went to stand beside Ozpin. "Poor boy. I can't possibly imagine those two getting along."

"Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikkos."

"Mm." Ozpin hummed, Geoff smiled beside him.

"I don't care what his transcripts say, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. I guess we'll find out soon enough."

"He'll be in good hands, don't you worry." Geoff chuckled, gaining Goodwitch's attention. 

"You don't mean..." She trailed off, and gasped at the man's smirk. "But, that's impossible! He's never interfered, let alone take interest in a student!?"

Geoff grinned. "Ray's got his eyes on this one. It'll be a suprise to the others, this'll be the first time he's taken on an apprentice."

"I have a feeling the school will be in shambles by the end of the 4 years, again." Ozpin sighed.

"Shut up, cocksucker!"

.................................................................

Ray huffed a laugh through his nose, the redhead and Schnee Heiress were arguing. The sexual tension was already forming.

The Faunus saw the other two girls were finally at the temple, while Arc and Nikkos went into the Scorpion's nest. 

He laughed softly as they came running out a moment later, the Scorpion in question chasing after them.

On a separate feed, the Faunus girl's ears were twitching. Just in time as Jaune was thrown and the redhead girl come flying. A dark shadow following. 

A sharp grin spread across his face, as he lept from his perch and through the trees towards the temple.

_This is gonna be fun!_


	5. Players and Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly formed pairs face off against a giant bird and scorpion, while a few _interesting_ people watch from the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to play Fallout, but I think DF will skin me alive if I don't get this done.  
>  _Sigh_

Ray landed beside a familiar Brit, nodded at eachother, they went back to watching the action.

..................................................

Jaune grunted as he was thrown by a swipe of the Grimm's claw. He sailed briefly, before hitting a smaller mass. He landed upside down on a branch and saw a dizzy Ruby next to him.

"What was that?" Jaune cleared his throat as she shook her head.

"Hey, Ruby." He shifted and landed on his stomach beside her.

An Ursa came crashing through the trees with Nora on it's back, it fell down and died, making her complain as Ren ran up out of breath.

He mumbled something to her, not noticing she had ran up to the pillars and took a light brown Rook. She danced but got stopped by Ren as a screech made them all look up to see Phyrra running from a Death Stalker.

The two Sisters tried to hug but Nora jumped inbetween them as Yang got more angry, before finally exploding. 

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Her eyes turned red as she ranted. "Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" 

She panted, catching her breath as Ruby patted her arm and pointed up, Yang nearly cried as a loud screech came from above.

"How could you leave me!" Weiss hanged onto a talon of the bird Grimm.

"I said jump."

"She's gonna fall."

"She'll be fine."

"She's falling."

Jaune caught his breath and saw Weiss falling, he didn't think as he crouched then leaped at her.He flipped them so he would get the brunt of the fall, whining as she landed on his back, atleast he no longer needed that visit to the Chiropractor. 

"Great the gang's all here." Yang stated sarcastically. "Now we can die together!"

Ruby grinned. "Not if I can help it!"

She charged at the Death Stalker, getting swiped down and fired a round at it, but it did nothing. 

She ran away, Yang sprinting towards her as her cloak got caught by a feather from the bird Grimm.

The Death Stalker raised its tail and striked, Yang shouted as a white flash went past her. There was a thud as the Stalker's tail got deflected. 

"You are so childish." Ruby opened het eyes to see Weiss standing infront of her, sword in the ground with ice surrounding them.

"And dimwitted, and hyperactive. And don't even get me started on your fighting style." Weiss turned and glared at her. "And I suppose, I can be a bit...difficult."

She reached out a hand with a slight blush. "But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be...nicer."

Ruby grabbed her hand and stood up, gazing at her, neither noticed their hands stayed together. "I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this."

"You're fine." The Heiress sighed, letting go and walked back to the others. Ruby let out a breath and looked around the ice barrier to see the Death Stalker was stuck.

"So happy you're okay!" Yang ran over and hugged her tightly, Ruby didn't mention she was shaking. 

"Guys," Jaune narrowed his eyes against the sun as the bird Grimm flew overhead. "That thing's circling back. What're we gonna do?"

"Look," Weiss stepped forward, making him turn. "There's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our Objective is right infront of us."

The chess pieces sat innocently on the pillars as the group gazed at them.

"She's right." Ruby moved her bangs out of her eyes. "Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs."

Weiss smiled proudly at her, making her blush. "There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live." Jaune grinned, hands on his hips. "That is an idea I can get behind."

Ruby grabbed a brown knight, Jaune took a brown Rook, they smiled at eachother as the Stalker got its tail free.

"Time we left." Ren stated, making Ruby nod.

"Right. Let's go!" They chased after her, keeping pace, Yang smiled as her sister took charge.

'Can you see her, Mom? She's all grown up.'

...............................

"They won't be able to get off tha' easily." Gavin crossed his arms as the bird Grimm chased after the students.

Ray watched as the Grimm circled their target. "They'll fight."

Gavin glanced over at him from behind his shades but stayed silent, this'll be interesting. 

.............................

The groups took cover, looking up at the Grimm as it blocked their path.

"Well, that's great!" Yang hissed.

"Guys, we got company." Jaune shouted as the Death Stalker knocked over trees behind them.

"Nora, distract it." Nora followed Ren's order and fired her heart launcher at the bird Grimm, helping the others get to cover.

Weiss grabbed her and jumped out of the way as Ren deflected a hit from the Stalker. The ones with guns fired a few rounds at the Stalker to keep it back so the others could get around. 

"On our left!" Jaune shouted as the bird Grimm flew at them, hitting the bridge head first and destroying it.

"You got any missiles left?" Jaune looked over at Nora, pointing at the ledge as Blake, Ren, and Phyrra fought on the other end. Nora grinned and sent herself and Jaune over to them.

Nora smashed her hammer on the Stalker and fired, skidding back so Blake could take the moment to leap up and attack the bird Grimm.

She landed next to Yang, telling them it was tough and fired multiple shots at it. The barrage of attacks didn't stop it from making the building they were standing on collapse. 

The four used the falling debris to get to higher ground, using their weapons to give them boosts. 

"None of this is working!" Weiss glared at the flying Grimm as Ruby formulated a plan.

"I have a plan, cover me!" She leaped off the ledge as Weiss distracted the monster.

"Wr gotta move." Jaune growled as the Stalker uprooted the bridge they were on, they charged at it. They attacked flawlessly, Jaune ordering their next actions, successfully knocking the dying Stalker off into the abyss below.

They caught their breath and watchef the four girls take on the bird Grimm with synchronize attacks.

Weiss sling shotted Ruby at the massive Grimm, using her Glyphs to give her leverage as Ruby took its head off.

She landed ontop of the mountain, the bird Grimm's headless body fell to the abyss below, the battle was over.

"Well," Yang said breathlessly. "That was a thing."

..........................

"Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark." Ozpin stated to the crowd, Geoff next to him. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop peices. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL. Lead by Cardin Winchester."

The newly named team grinned as the crowd applauded, walking off stage as Geoff stepped forward to say the next team.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the rook pieces. From this day forward, ya'll work together as Team JNPR. Lead by Jaune Arc. Congrates, dude." Geoff smiled at Jaune's surprised gaze.

Jaune was still wide eyed, mask slipping, but walked off as Ozpin said the last team.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight peices. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Lead by Ruby Rose." Ruby gasped in awe, shocked she would be leading something for once.

Geoff chuckled as the crowd clapped, JNPR being the loudest. Yang hugging her sister with a wide grin, no one mentioned her watery eyes.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an...interesting year." Ozpin murmured to his long time friend, Geoff grinned back.

The tattooed Headmaster locked eyes with whiskey brown ones coming from a shadowed window.

"Interesting indeed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I won't be taking over New Vegas any time soon.


	6. The Badge and the Burden Pt One & Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY has their first day at Beacon Academy as a real Team. Let's just hope they can handle the substitutes.

"You know we have actual substitutes on staff...right?" Geoff leaned against the desk with his arms crossed, him and Ozpin gazing at the pacing man as he went over the semester planner that the actual teacher had gave him. Both Headmasters glanced at each other when said planner was tossed into the trash bin. "With actual knowledge of what the fuck they're doing, at that."

"Now, now. You said it yourself, dear Geoffrey." A baritone voice rumbled as the man fixed his suit jacket and white tie with precise movements. The nickname made Geoff look like had eaten something sour, rolling his eyes with a sigh. "'Why bore the students when you can make them fear the next lesson?'"

"You did happen to say that, very recently in fact." Ozpin murmured, not moving his eyes away from their friend. Well, Geoff's friend, Ozpin's colleague. Ozpin didn't really consider himself a friend to any of The Hunters, anyone that wasn't a Hunter did. He was just, extremely, thankful that whole group hadn't seen each other in over a year. He couldn't begin to fathom the destruction if that was to happen.

"Shut it, asshole." Geoff hissed at him, they were supposed to keep The Hunters from seeing each other! _Not_ let them meet up again. They had just finished renovating the castle after the last reunion! It was bad enough that most of the Lads had regrouped already, like he wouldn't see the scorch marks lining the upper towers. He was seriously considering making the fourth Lad have an even longer overseas mission. 

"And besides, didn't you say that the newest generation of hunters deserve to see what it's like to interact with one of us?" Blue eyes slid over to Geoff as the air crackled audibly, a sign that they'd have to cut this meeting short if the two Hunters got any closer. "They'll need it in the long run, especially if Gavin is to be working with me."

"It's Michael, that I'm worried about. Wherever Gavin goes, Michael's gonna be close behind." Geoff grumbled, hating to admit that he was genuinely curious on how the hell Gavin was gonna teach these kids. "And you know that kid isn't with this culture."

"Then it's time to teach him!" The two principles held back shivers at the blond's grin, Ozpin's of fear and Geoff's was of excitement. "It would be great to see the bonehead try and get his mind around this."

"Dude, he's gonna beat your ass if he hears you say that." Geoff snickered, serious mood starting to crack with the splintering walls of the office. The blond headed for the door, throwing back a final sadistic grin.

"Well, I do hope the students will enjoy watching that."

 

.........................................

It was peaceful; the sky was cloudless, the birds were singing, and Weiss was snoring up a storm. She fluttered her eyes, groaning and not wanting to wake but sadly had to do so. The heiress sat up and stretched, turning and blinking bleary eyes to see Ruby next to her. It wasn't a surprise that she shrieked, falling out of bed.

"Good morning, Team RWBY!" Ruby squealed, blowing a whistle before joining Blake and Yang by the door as Weiss managed to get her bearings. "Today is a special day!"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Weiss groaned, sitting up and dusting off her gown, hoping none of them could see up it. Ruby grinned wider and jumped in place as Yang spoke.

"We gotta decorate!" The blonde held several posters and pictures, glancing over as Blake opened a suitcase to show some clothes that sadly fell out. "And unpack, and clean."

Weiss buried her face in her hands but reluctantly stood, getting dressed in her uniform as everyone got to work. A while later had them admiring the room, cringing at their pile of beds as Blake hummed. "Don't got alot of room in here."

"We could get rid of some stuff." Yang said softly, not wanting to do so. Thankfully, her little sister lit up with a plan.

"Or we could build bunk beds!" The small girl cheered, getting an incredulous look from Weiss. But, the heiress got ruled out as the others already started building. An hour later had some MacGyver style bunk beds. "Great, now onto the next part of the day! School. But, thankfully it doesn't start til nine."

"Did you say nine?!" Weiss' heart dropped, shouting at the younger. "It's 8:55, you dunce!"

Her words had them scrambling for their stuff, heading out with Team JNPR close behind. They ran across the gardens, passing Geoff and Ozpin. Geoff snickered and shook his head. "They're in for a surprise."

"I wouldn't be, knowing you, I'll have another bill to pay for their therapy by the end of the month." Ozpin sighed, barely blinking when he got a screech from his old friend.

"THAT WAS ONE TIME, ASSHOLE!"

 

.......................................

The two teams managed to get to the classroom on time, but noticed something was amiss. The other students were chatting up a storm, paper airplanes starting to fly as they took their seats.

They waited for a good twenty minutes before Weiss spoke up, arms crossed and rolling her eyes. "Where in the world is Professor Port?!"

"I believe he has gone on a mission." A baritone voice answered, making everyone turn to the door. A blond man stood there, icy blue eyes and nice beard making some of the students blush. He wore a black suit jacket and shirt, a white tie, and a kilt of all things. He gave a smirk, strolling over to the desk and setting his stuff down. "Won't be back for quite a while, if I heard correctly."

The class watched in tense silence as he took a piece of chalk and erased Port's drawings before writing down the name Professor Haywood. He turned, raising an eyebrow. "Any questions?"

A tiny girl raised her hand, squeaking when his eyes landed on her. "U-Uh, Professor Haywood, sir? Why did you erase our lesson?"

"Oh, that nonsense?" The blond didn't glance at the board as he spoke nonchalantly, making Weiss fume. "You don't need it, I already have some better worksheets drawn up." 

A boy, Dove from CRNL, shouted without raising his hand. "Oi, why the fuck are you wearin' a skirt? You some kind of faggot?"

"I apologize, could you say that again?" Professor Haywood's smile turned cold, the students barely blinked before he was beside Dove, slamming his head into the desk. "I didn't quite catch that." 

"Firstly, it's not a skirt, it's a kilt. It provides more room for some... 'bigger' packages. Something you obviously don't have." Weiss gasped as Yang snickered, the professor continuing on. "Secondly, do not speak out of turn. And thirdly, yes, I am a homosexual. Should that be any concern to you? Hell no."

The professor walked back down to the front of the class, picking a red faced Weiss. The heiress started speaking. "With all due respect, no, with no respect. How in the world did you get a job here?! You aren't fit to be a professor, I should report this to Ozpin immediately!"

There was a moment of silence before the blond started snickering, then chuckling that soon into full blown laughter, head tilted back to the ceiling. He calmed himself, keeping up his smirk. "And, just why should I listen to you?"

Weiss gaped, horrified and managed to sputter out. "Do you even know who I am?! I am the Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company!"

"So?" Haywood raised a brow, not at all fazed by her introduction. "Why should a little title matter to me in the slightest?"

She tried to speak again, looking like she was about to stomp her foot like a spoiled child, but he cut her off. "As far as I'm concerned, you are merely another one of my students. I ask you again, why should I hold you to a higher concern if you are just a Hunteress in training."

He began pacing slowly, like a predator about to pounce, the air growing heavy. "Unless, you consider yourself better than your peers, merely because your dear old dad chose you as his favorite child."

He stopped in front of her, tilting his head innocently, hands behind his back. "This isn't your little playhouse, nor am I your father. So, I ask you again. Why should I care for you more and be biased towards my other students?"

There was a moment of silence before she spoke reluctantly, sitting down in her chair. "No reason."

"Good child." Haywood smirked and carried out his lesson, having a hands on approach to teaching them how to fight Grimm. Even as to go so far as to bring out a boar that Yang fought. When the bell rang, Weiss stormed out the door, Ruby following after.

"Weiss, wait!" Ruby caught her down the hall, standing behind the older. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that I was embarrassed in front of the entire class by that-that heathen!" Weiss exploded, spinning around to jab a finger in Ruby's chest. "And you did nothing to stop it! What kind of leader are you?! Incompetent, that's what!"

She turned again, stalking away from the heartbroken girl. "Sometimes I wonder if the headmasters made a mistake choosing you."

Ruby kept the tears at bay, turning to see Geoff standing behind her. The older man raised a brow, hands in his pockets and eyes on the retreating heiress. "Well, that didn't go well."

"Was she... was she right about that? That you and Ozpin made a mistake?" Ruby asked softly, gazing at the ground but looked up when the man snorted.

"Well, who knows what's goin' on in Ozpin's head. But, I know he didn't make a mistake, I didn't either." He raised a tattoo covered hand and ruffled her hair. "It's been one day, kid. You made some bad choices, sure, that doesn't make it the end of the world. You just gotta be you in this."

 

.......................................

Weiss sat on a bench, staring out at the setting sun, not bothering to turn when someone joined her. "I'm still mad at you."

"Alright, I didn't come here to apologize anyway." Haywood shrugged, fixing a lapel on his coat jacket. "I just came here to tell you somethin'."

"What." She grounded out.

"Stop being so goddamn selfish." Ryan stated, making her turn to argue but he held up a hand. "You keep being a child out there, you're not only gonna get yourself killed, but you're also gonna get your team killed."

The words made her heart drop, her mind racing as she realized in horror he was right. She was acting like a child, a spoiled one at that. He noticed, patting her on the shoulder before heading back to the school.

"It ain't just you in this battle now, it's your team."

 

.........................................

 

Weiss snuck into her shared room later that night, Yang snoring as Blake curled into a ball. She moved some sheets away, showing Ruby passed out on top of some books and notes. The sight made the guilt come back, but she shook it off to tap the girl's shoulder. "Ruby. Ruby!"

"I swear I wasn't asleep!" The redhead snorted awake, sitting up and looking around as she babbled. "I was just studying and I must've dozed off and I'm so so-"

Weiss covered her mouth, shushing the girl, she glanced down and saw an empty mug. "How do you take your coffee."

"Uh... wha?" Ruby stared in confusion, wondering if this was a dream.

"Answer the question!" Weiss rolled her eyes in exasperation. 

"Oh, uh cream and five sugars!" Ruby blurted out, gaining another sigh as Weiss vanished from sight. She soon came back and handed Ruby a new cup of coffee. "Is... something wrong?"

"Yeah, my attitude." Weiss apologized. "I should've thought before I spoke, it was rude of me. I now know that you are capable of maybe leading us in the future."

Ruby began to smile, causing her to blush and force out. "But, that doesn't make you any less of a child!"

"Night, Weiss."

"... goodnight, Ruby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what stories you'd like to see next!


	7. Jaunedice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune deals with a mistake and a dumbass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it really goes off track.

Jaune grunted as he blocked an attack from Cardin, heart pounding as he tried to think of a way to defeat this guy. He had woken up late today, pulling a muscle trying to rush through stretches and now it has came back to bite him in the ass. He just hoped he wouldn't get too roughed up.

Cardin laughed at him as Jaune stood up, wincing from the Charlie Horse. His aura was turning red, the blond unable to glance at it before Cardin was taking another swing at him. Jaune dodged but the mace hit his foot, making him fall.

"You're such a weakling." Cardin scoffed as he raised his weapon to give a final blow, swinging it down heavily. Jaune prepared himself for the pain.

Cardin's mace suddenly stopped, caught in a clawed gloved hand. Amber eyes glared at the teen as their teacher growled. "You are the weakling for striking when he is down."

Cardin tried to protest, but the small redhead grabbed his collar and tossed hik off the stage. The crowd of students wincing in sympathy whilst their teacher continued. "A Hunter does not strike his opponent at their weakest, especially not during a friendly match. Understood."

Cardin grumbled, only to get yanked up by a chain so he was nose to nose with the pissed off professor. "Under. Stood."

"Yes, Professor Jones!" The teen gulped as he was tossed back to his seat, Michael lifting up Jaune to pat dirt off of him.

"Keep an eye on your aura." Michael grunted at him as Jaune listened obediently. "You won't do any good on the battlefield if you're half dead."

"Yes, sir." Jaune nodded, a bit pissed off at himself as he got off of the platform to take his seat. He would do laps around the school later as punishment.

"As all of you can tell, at least, I hope you can tell." Michael spoke to the class, hands on his hips and a bored tone to his raspy voice. "A human opponent is vastly different from a Grim, that is your homework tonight. Write a one page essay on the similarities and differences between the two."

The class had a mixed reaction of groans and sighs of relief as the bell rang for lunch. They filed out of the room, some snickering at Michael's parting words. "Class dismissed, and try not to rush during stretches next time."

...........................

 

Jaune ate his food quietly as Nora went on about a reoccurring dream of hers, Ren correcting her now and then. The rest of the table seemed to enjoy it, but Jaune was lost in his own thoughts.

He had gotten sloppy since joining Beacon, his strict training regimens practically all but gone. His mother would've smacked him by now. He needed to get back on it before he risks his life in the field.

"Jaune? Jaune!" The blond snapped out of it at Pyhrra's voice, the woman gazing at him in concern. "Are you alright, Jaune?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm alright." Jaune said as he went back to playing with his food. He knew the rest of his team and team RWBY were all staring at him. "What?"

"Is this about your fight with Cardin?" Pyhrra asked, voice soft like she was a worried mother. 

"Nah! Cardin and I are friends!" If friends tended to smack the other around without a care of their well-being. 

"He's a bully." Ruby stated harshly, making Jaune gulp at how the bubbly girl was looking pretty pissed.

"Well, yeah. But he hardly bullies me!" Jaune tried to change the subject, nodding at over where Cardin was being harsh to a poor Faunas girl. "Besides, it's not like he doesn't pick on others."

"Stop! Please, stop!" The girl pleaded as Cardin yanked on her ear to make the rest of his team laugh. "That hurts!"

"Told ya it's real." Cardin cackled, making the table call her a freak and other harsh slurs. That soon stopped when a whip hit Cardin's hand. He yelped, pulling it back and turning to see the culprit.

"To think I believed this year would be easy." A scrawny man with black hair and tan skin sighed. He wore a black cloak over a dark red vest and button up, slacks tucked into laced up boots. Black rabbit ears twitched on his head. "Then again, I would've just gotten bored out of my mind."

"Who the hell are you, freak!?" Cardin growled, ready for a fight as the rest of CRDL stood up. "You're messin' with the wrong hunter!"

"Narvaez, Head of Security at Beacon Academy." The faunas stared him down with bored whiskey eyes. "And you're not a hunter, you're a student breaking a code of conduct."

"Like I'm gonna listen to that bullshit." Cardin scoffed and turned away, only for a black glove to reach out and yank on his ear harshly. His shriek of pain made other students flinch.

"You will. Considering this is what it feels like when you pull on her ears." Narvaez pulled again, making the teen flail. "Try that to any Faunas student and I'll take it off, since you think hearing isn't important."

The man let go and Cardin held his ear, the rest of the students watching as he quickly left the mess hall in embarrassment. Narvaez turn to the crowd, hand on his hip next to the sheath of a sword. "Same goes for the rest of you; treat your peers wrong and you'll get punished."

They were silent as he walked out, the doors slamming shut before they erupted in chatter about what had occurred.

"How rude." Weiss huffed as she stared at where he had left, Yang cackling beside her. "To think we have to be guarded by a Faunas of all people."

"What's wrong with a Faunas." Blake stared at her coldly, making her tense but she kept an air of indifference.

"They're uncouth heathens that deserve to be locked up from how they treat others." Weiss sneered, ever the rich brat. "If it were up to me, I would have them thrown to the stree-"

Her words were cut off by a loud slap, Blake's hand still raised as Weiss' cheek turned red. The dark haired girl stood up with her tray. "You're an entitled bitch."

Weiss gasped in offense as she stalked off, turning to the rest of the table as he cradled her hurt cheek. "Did you-Did you see the way she treated me!? Unbelievable!"

"She's right, you know." Yang stated, standing up to go join Blake. "Just because you're rich doesn't mean you're better than everyone else."

"What?! Ruby, Ruby! Back me up here!" The Schnee heiress turned to her team leader, hoping that someone would be ln her side. "You hate them too, right?"

"What I hate is bullies." The small girl stated, happy mood gone as she walked away. "They're different, not trash."

Weiss stared as the rest of the table left, leaving her to think about what she had done. The guilt in her chest was getting stronger, her constant memories of her father's words making her the bad guy once again.

 

...........................

 

They continued with their classes, Jaune going back to his training regime. It meant he woke up earlier and stayed up late, but it was worth it to improve. He would rather lose some sleep than go flabby.

Sadly, though, the Fates decided to fuck with him. He was trying to enjoy some midnight sword practice, but Cardin showed up and interrupted his peace. "I always knew you weren't a hunter."

"What are you on about." Jaune sighed as he straightened up from a crouch, popping his joints as he gazed at the other teen. 

"I'm talking about this." Cardin held up his papers, making Jaune's eyebrow twitch. "You cheated on the entrance exams like the weakling you are."

"No, unlike you, I actually studied." Jaune stated, not bothering with his mask at the moment. He was annoyed and didn't want to deal with this shit. "I can take it again if you think I'm lying."

"I think this deserves to be shown to the Headmasters, don't you think?" Cardin grinned evilly, shifting and looking smug. "Unless, you do something for me."

"No." Jaune deadpanned, making Cardin stare in surprise as the blond crossed his arms. "Go ahead, tell them. Hell, I'll go there right now and tell them myself."

"Wha-What? No! You're supposed to make a deal with me!" Cardin sputtered as Jaune started for the door off of the balcony. The teen changed tatics, following after him. "You really are a bad hunter, throwing this away like it's nothing."

Jaune rolled his eyes as they made their way down the halls of the school, getting to Ozpin's office within ten minutes. It took some knocking before it creaked open to show the silver haired man. "What seems to be the occasion for such a late visit?"

"Cardin believes I cheated on the entry exams, sir." Jaune stated simply, gaining a jaw drop from Cardin and a hum from their Headmaster.

"Well, then. Do come in." Ozpin opened the door wider, allowing them to take a seat in front of his desk as he sipped some coffee. "Did you cheat on the exams, Mister Arc?"

"No, sir." Jaune shook his head as he replied honestly, having prepared for a situation like this. "I'm willing to take them again if necessary."

"He's lying!" Cardin cut in, standing up from his chair and causing it to fall over as he jabbed a finger at the blond. "No way in hell did this bastard get in without cheating!"

"Language, Mister Winchester." Ozpin said calmly at his student's antics. He heard footsteps outside and looked up in time to see Geoff kicking down the door. "Why must you always do that."

"YOU!" Geoff shrieked as he pointed a finger at Cardin, marching over to yank him by his already bruising ear. "YOU'RE THE LITTLE SHIT THAT BROKE INTO MY FUCKING OFFICE!"

"Now, now, old friend." Ozpin watched on as Cardin struggled in the man's grip. "It couldn't be that bad."

"He busted the mug you gave me for Christmas!" Geoff exclaimed, Ozpin's brow twitching in irritation. Now they were both pissed, which Jaune was more than happy to watch.

"Mister Winchester, it seems you've given yourself a reason to be suspended." Ozpin stared down the teen before he could protest. "Breaking into a Headmaster's office, stealing classified documents, and breaking personal property."

Cardin seemed to slump with each one of his crimes, his plan backfiring majorly. Jaune wondered if he even had a plan to begin with.

"You are to pack your bags and leave Beacon at once, or risk gaining the attention of the security." Ozpin continued, already typing away to fill out a suspension form. "A month should do you some good."

Cardin tried to speak up, but got silenced by a sharp glare from the man. "Shall I make that two?"

"No-No, sir." The teen accepted his punishment, leaving with the suspension form to go pack his bags and leave the school grounds. This left Jaune with the two Headmasters.

"No wonder Ray took an interest in you." Geoff hummed as he crossed his arms, leaning against Ozpin's desk. The other Headmaster was actually grumbling silently about the broken Christmas gift.

"Uh, excuse me, sir?" Jaune spoke up hesitantly, not sure where he was going with this. "Who is Ray?"

"I'm sure you've met him before. Short, bored, Hispanic, is an absolute cocksucker when it comes to video games." Geoff looked annoyed at the last part, Jaune managing to take a guess at who he was referring to.

"You... mean Narvaez?" Jaune asked, wondering how or even why the Faunas was after him. If it was a crush, he was gonna have to have an awkward rejection about that. He liked the male body, sure, but a man that spent his time sneaking around wasn't really his type. "Is this about a crush?"

Geoff busted out laughing, cackling high in his throat and nearly falling over as even Ozpin gave a snicker. The dark haired man managed to catch his breath, wheezing slightly. "Oh, trust me, kid. You're too young and blond to be his type."

Jaune blushed and coughed awkwardly, nodding as the man giggled to himself. "Right. Then, what is this about?"

"You're wearin' a mask." Geoff stated, Jaune containing the urge to go pale as lazy, but calculating eyes stared at him. "It's not a surprise that he'd take an interest."

"Not to worry, though." Ozpin eased his worries, taking over for Geoff as he sipped his coffee. "It is nothing to see as a threat, more of an intrigue, if you will."

"All...alright." Jaune nodded, heart pounding as he processed this information. "Should I talk with him about it?"

"Yes, that would be best." Ozpin agreed as Geoff nodded. "He's usually one for waiting for a long period of time, observing someone instead of conversing."

"More like he's fuckin' lazy." Geoff snorted as he stole a mug of coffee for himself, Ozpin sliding some sugar and creamer over. "He'll spend a month stalking you then steal your number to just text what he wants. You gotta go up to him yourself."

"Yes, sir." Jaune blinked, wondering if the Headmaster's words were true. Narvaez didn't seem like that kind of person, then again, Jaune had only seen him briefly.

"Now, it is nearly one in the morning and I believe you have classes in the morning." Ozpin spoke up, the massive clock behind him ticking away to prove his point. "Go, rest and think on this."

"Yes, sir. Goodnight." Jaune left the office, walking back to his room to try and sleep. Though, he had a feeling he wouldn't be getting any shut eye tonight.

He had much to reflect on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rarely spend time on Ao3 anymore, but I'll try and continue with the stories.


End file.
